theirongridfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Rules
Global Rules *Whilst your force is purchased as per the Codex entry, starting with deployment every model is considered to be its own unit. Each model moves independantly and counts as being its own unit. *Certain effects may still interact between models (eg. psychic powers, narthecium, etc.) but these will be specified on in the rules specific entry. As a rule of thumb, if a rule previously applied a benefit to a unit it now effects all friendly models within 6". This is to simulate something closer to the practicalities of a squad or caste working together. *Whilst models may never form units, if they are within 2" of each other they are considered to be acting in unison, and there are a few mechanics that will interact with this pseudo-coherency, in The Age of Darkness these actions are referred to as an "assist". *When a model has a hit allocated against them, a friendly model within 2" may attempt to make an assist. Roll a D6, on a 4+ the attack is instead allocated against the assisting model. Whilst this is similar in fuction to 'Look Out Sir!' it occurs before a roll to wound is made. *All models in The Iron Grid have the Hit and Run special rule. Models that already had Hit and Run instead automatically pass any Hit and Run test and may also assist friendly models within 2", allowing them to automatically pass their Hit and Run test as well if they choose to do so. *Challenges and all mechanics and special rules that interact with them are ignored. Ctrl+Alt+Del that shit. *When Deep Striking, whether from Deep Strike Reserves or via other effects such as Gate of Infinity, etc., Deep Striking units scatter 3D6. If a Hit is rolled, the unit will instead scatter 1D6 in the direction shown. If a mishap occurs, subtract 1 from the D6 result. If a dangerous terrain test occurs, each model instead suffers D6 Strength 5 hits. *No model may ever achieve a re-rollable 2+ save, whether from cover/invul or just armor. In the event a re-rollable 2+ is achieved, that model instead passes its second save on a 4+. *A Feel No Pain roll of 2+ or 3+ counts as a 2+ armor save for the above rule. (So an Iron Hands Captain with Gorgons Chain within range of an Apothecary will have a 3+ FnP, if he also has Artificer Armor or Terminator Armor he will meet the criteria of having a 2+ re-rollable and will subsequently only pass his FnP on a 4+. If he is in Power Armor then he will be granted the full benefit of his FnP, granting him 3+ armor save and 3+ FnP.) *Any effect, ability, psychic power, racial trait, artifact, codex shenanigan or other piece of poorly written material that can create units is banned. If a model appears on the board under your control and it wasn't purchased as part of your Army, you immediately forfeit. *Any effect of ability which previously applied to an enemy unit now applies to enemy models within 2" of the target unit instead. *If a model has wounds allocated to it take note of any friendly models within 2". If the target model is slain, any remaining wounds will then be allocated to the closest model within 2". If that model is slain then the remaining wounds will continue to be allocated to the closest model within 2" of the original target. Wounds dealt in this way can never effect models further then 2" from its original target. Movement Movement is largely the same as the BRB with the following additional restrictions. Jump Infantry may use their jump packs in the movement phase, instead of moving as normal. If they do so they may move up to 6+D6" and pass through intervening models, however they must take a dangerous terrain test. They may also use their jump packs again in the movement phase, but will take another dangerous terrain test. Cavalry, Bikes and Jetbikes move up to 12" but may never pass through intervening models (its too crowded!), these models always take a dangerous terrain test when moving. Psychic Phase Don't forget to the check the Psychic Powers Errata section for additional rulings on specific powers. *In multiplayer pvp games, the psychic phase is broken down a bit more. When the active player rolls a D6 for bonus warp charge, only 1 randomly determined opponent recieves the extra warp carge. *When casting Maledictions and Witchfires, only a player directly effected by power may attempt to Deny the Witch. If a power would directly effect two or more players (ie. a Nova power), each player effected may attempt to Deny the Witch independantly (a single player must deny all the warp charge, its not cumulative). If the Deny the Witch is successful, the power is stopped in its entirety. *When casting Conjurations or Blessings, any player may attempt to Deny the Witch. As above, a single player must deny all the warp charge, the Deny the Witch dice from different players are not cumulative. *When attempting to generate warpcharge or manifest psychic powers with a model with the brotherhood of psykers special rule, the following steps must be adhered to. A) Select a model that was purhcased in a Brotherhood of Psyker/Sorcerors unit. B) If that model is within 2" of more models purhcased in the same unit and have the Brotherhood of Psykers/Sorcerors rule then any other model purchased in the same unit, it generates the appropriate ammount of warp charge and may manifest powers as normal, other models purchased as part of this unit do not generate warp charge and may not manifest psychic powers this turn. (Put simply, the model from the brotherhood acting as the focus is the one who manifests/generates, and this is always the model with the most of his buds around him, the rest of the models purchased in the unit are only there to assist.) *When manifesting the Force psychic power, it will also apply to friendly Psykers within 2". Shooting *Players may elect to shoot into an ongoing combat. *If the active player fires into a combat consisting entirely from enemies, each Hit is allocated randomly between the players models in the combat. Ie. Player B and Player C are locked in combat with NPC spawns. Player A fires into the combat and gets 3 hits, roll a D6 for each hit, on a 1-2 that hit is against Player B, on a 3-4 its against Player C, on a 5-6 its against the NPC's. These hits are always resolved against the closest model belonging to the respective player. *If the combat contains friendly models, you may still fire into the combat using the above process, however every miss counts as a hit against your own models! Fire with caution! Assault *Jump Infantry may always use their jump packs in the assault phase, however they will take a dangerous terrain test. *When declaring a charge, before rolling overwatch declare if any models within 2" will assist. Assisting models may not delcare a charge that turn. Of the charging model and assisting models, the charging model must be the closest model to the target. If the charging model rolls a successful charge, the assisting models will follow it into combat. The charging model and assisting models must remain within 2" of each other during the charge. If one of the assisting models would cause the charge roll to be insufficient (ie. is in difficult terrain at the time of the charge roll) then none of the models will make it into combat. *Any model within 2" of a model declared as a target for a charge may assist by firing overwatch, and then move into the combat at their initiative step after the charge has been made, as though they were the target of the charge. *When making attacks, a model will direct all of its attacks against an enemy its in base contact with. Friendly models within 2" that aren't in base contact with an enemy may assist by making their attacks against the same target. Morale When a unit leaves combat either through a failed morale check, Hit and Run or other ability, the models that were engaged with it may make a single close attack with either a ranged or mellee weapon as part of their consolidation. Psychic Powers As a general rule, Blessings that effected a friendly unit now effect friendly models within 2" of the psyker or target. Maledictions and Witchfires that effect a unit now effect enemy models within 6" of the target. Nova powers that previously dealt 2D6 wounds are now only 1 wound. Any Conjurations have been banned. Biomancy *Enfeeble effects all enemy models within 6" of the target. *Endurance effects all friendly models within 2" of the target. Divination *Prescience effects all friendly models within 2" of the target. *Foreboding effects all friendly models within 2" of the psyker. *Forewarning effects all friendly models within 2" of the target. *Perfect Timing effects all friendly models within 2" of the psyker. *Misfortune effects all enemy models within 6" of the target. Daemonology (Sanctic) *Banishment effects all enemy models within 6" of the target. *Gate of Infinity effects all friendly models within 2" of the psyker. *Hammerhand effects all friendly models within 2" of the psyker. *Sanctuary effects all friendly models within 2" of the psyker. *Cleansing Flame is a nova power with the following profile Daemonology (Malefic) *Summoning - Banned (re-roll this result). *Sacrifice - Banned (re-roll this result). *Incursion - Banned (re-roll this result). *Possession - Banned (re-roll this result). Pyromancy *Fire Shield effects all friendly models within 2" of the psyker. *Sunburst is a nova power with the following profile Telekinesis *Objuration Mechanicum effects all enemy models within 6" of the target. *Shockwave is a nova power with the following profile *Levitation effects all friendly models within 2" of the psyker. Telepathy *Dominate effects all enemy models within 6" of the target. *Mental Fortitude effects all friendly models within 2" of the target. *Terrify effects all enemy models within 6" of the target. *Invisibility - Banned (re-roll this result). *Hallucination effects all enemy models within 6" of the target (roll once for the effect).